<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【索香】特工守则第一条：不要爱上搭档 by APTX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739098">【索香】特工守则第一条：不要爱上搭档</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX'>APTX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst, Agent! Zoro and Sanji, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake Character Death, M/M, Partner with Benefits, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>索隆和山治是特工搭档。一次意外下让他们开始了肉体关系，但他们不谈感情，因为那只是包袱。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【索香】特工守则第一条：不要爱上搭档</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>山治和索隆已经在情报局搭档将近一年了。两个人都火爆性子，每次接案子没有不搞得天翻地复的，而且很大一部份的原因是他们两个自己打起来，而不是为了对付敌人。但真的要打敌人的时候，他们的默契又好到无人能及。整个情报局没有不佩服他们的配合度的。</p><p>他们在床上的配合度也很高。</p><p>第一次是个意外。山治在执行色诱任务，不小心中了计。虽然任务完美完成，但体内的慾火却仍然熊熊燃烧。他躲在酒店房间的浴室里解决，自己已经弄出来几次了却仍然不满足。</p><p>处理完后续的索隆回到房间，直接进入浴室。</p><p>「药的成分分析出来了，只用前面发洩无法缓解，一定要从后面来。」</p><p>「老子…才不要…被操屁股！」</p><p>「那你会被憋死。」</p><p>「憋死…也比…被臭男人…开苞好…」</p><p>「别逞强，我帮你吧。」</p><p>「臭绿藻…你他妈…给我滚远点！」</p><p>「那我走了。」</p><p>「等等！…回来…帮我…」</p><p>在局里是数一数二的帅哥，山治的蜜罐任务出过不少，但全部都是跟女人，勾引男人的色诱不是没有，但从来没有进行到床上那一步，因此跟男人做这还是山治的第一次，而且竟然是跟自己的搭档。山治讨厌男人，但不得不承认，索隆带给他的高潮比他跟女人在一起感受过的都要强烈，只不过他死也不会告诉臭绿藻。</p><p>索隆粗大的阴茎深深埋入山治的身体，每一下都精准的撞在他敏感的小点。在被索隆操的时候，山治从头到尾没有碰前面，就射了好几次。</p><p>在猛烈抽插的时候，索隆吻住山治的唇，山治一转头逃开了。索隆更用力的插入山治的甬道，但没有再尝试吻他。</p><p>药效终于退了后，山治推开索隆环在自己腰上的手臂，颤抖着双腿把自己从索隆的阴茎上拔起来，摇摇晃晃的到浴室清理。出来后，他躺上另一张床，背对着索隆，没有再讲一句话。</p><p>之后他们照旧一起出任务，谁也没有尴尬。照索隆的说法，这又没什么，搭档就是要互相照应。</p><p>山治从来没有告诉索隆，后面的第一次给了他之后，他就对那种快感难以忘怀。他甚至曾经到外面去找人，想再次体验后面带来的美好，但却在对方进入前打了退堂鼓。不是索隆感觉不对。而且他知道索隆是干净的，如果只是想操，找他就好了。他相信索隆不会介意。</p><p>因此当他们执行一个长达一个月的枯燥任务，山治发现索隆在酒店里自慰时，他提出了互惠的建议。之后，只要其中一方需要发洩，另一方一定会配合。</p><p>山治喜欢跟索隆做爱。他相信索隆也是。但他们仍然只是搭档关系。山治不打算跟索隆谈恋爱。感情这种东西在他们这行只是包袱。随时处在性命攸关的情况中，要是有什么放不下的，往往会坏了大事。还是毫无牵挂的好。</p><p>所以他们之间只有性。只是两个男人在解决生理需求。除了春药那次以外，他们从来不接吻，索隆也一定戴套，因为好清理，谁知道下一秒他们是不是就要出动了。做完后他们也分床睡，从来不会搂搂抱抱。</p><p>他们从来没有明说，但这就是他们共同的默契。山治不知道索隆对自己的想法是什么，但他似乎尊重山治的决定，不纠缠，不黏人。除了老爱在山治身上留下吻痕以外，他对山治很冷淡。不过山治也总是在他背上留下抓痕，所以山治认为还算公平。</p><p>***</p><p>索隆在山治脖子上留下一个吮痕，下身凶猛的挺动，山治报复的抓了他一把。</p><p>「明天的总攻准备好了吗？」索隆突然问。</p><p>「怎么…在这种时候…嗯啊…问这个？」山治被顶得话都说不顺。</p><p>「就突然想到。」索隆一脸平静，要不是他身上汗水淋漓，面色潮红，很难想像他现在正在做爱中。</p><p>「当然…准备好了…臭绿藻你…当老子是…什么人…」山治瞪了索隆一眼，但在索隆眼里那眼神是在挑逗他，于是他把阴茎插得更深，成功得到了山治的一声喘息。</p><p>「别…操那么…狠…明天…还得…踢人…」山治推着索隆肌肉结实的胸膛，双腿却不由自主地缠上他的腰。</p><p>索隆没有回答，只是紧紧抱住山治，把脸埋进他的颈窝，阴茎继续毫不留情地抽插山治红肿的小穴。</p><p>山治觉得索隆怪怪的，但他管不了那么多了。快感一波又一波袭来，把他推上颠峰，眼前闪过白光，隐约中他好像听到索隆说了什么，但他正深陷在高潮中，把自己的腹肌射得一蹋糊涂。</p><p>索隆把疲软的阴茎抽出来，摘掉套子打个结，丢进垃圾桶。他抽了两张卫生纸，开始擦山治身上的精液。</p><p>「别麻烦了，我要去洗澡。」山治点起一根菸，又在索隆的床上躺一下才起身走向浴室。在浴室门前，山治转过身。「一起洗吗？」</p><p>索隆面无表情的看着山治好一会儿，最后摇摇头。「不了，你明天还得踢人。」</p><p>山治耸耸肩，进了浴室。等到他出来，索隆已经睡了。</p><p><strong>脏死了，还好我不用睡他那张床。</strong>山治心想着，爬上自己的床。</p><p>***</p><p>局里有内鬼，他们被出卖了。山治怀疑索隆早就知道，所以他昨晚才那么怪。但现在要紧的是赶快离开这枪林弹雨的地狱。</p><p>「在那里！他要逃了！」山治发现内鬼爬上了直升机，但四周一片火海，要到直升机那里不被烧伤根本不可能。</p><p>到处都是汽油桶，他们要是再不逃就死定了。后面就是海，跳下去的话就能生还，但这样就会让内鬼逃走。山治的双腿都已残破不堪，索隆也没好到哪去，但至少双腿还能动，但山治可不会叫索隆去干这种无疑是找死的行为。一定有什么可以抓住内鬼，但两人也不用死掉的方法。</p><p>「山治。」还在想该怎么办的山治听见索隆叫他，还没从绿藻竟然叫他名字的震惊中恢复，索隆就捧住他的脸，深深的吻住他。</p><p>山治瞪大眼睛，感觉索隆的舌头在他嘴里翻搅。索隆退开来，望着他，红色的瞳孔中充满了山治从没见过的情感。接着，他被索隆的大手一推，往后坠去。在落入水中的前一秒，他看见索隆举着三把刀穿过火海，往直升机冲过去。</p><p>汽油桶爆炸了，把升到半空中的直升机也扯了下来，支离破碎的砸在地上。</p><p>山治踢着受伤的双腿，奋力游上海面，睁睁的看着火海中的直升机残骸。刚刚被索隆吻得发烫的嘴唇慢慢失去温度。</p><p>***</p><p>被局里逼着休养六个月后，山治不顾上级的反对，再次开始出任务，但他不再有搭档。他变得横冲直撞，每次出勤都像不要命似的。以前山治太冲动时，索隆会拉住他，索隆走错路时，山治会把他导回正道。两个人都乱来的时候，他们仍然知道搭档就在自己背后，照应着自己。</p><p>即使他们没有在谈恋爱，也早已离不开彼此。他们的羁绊比爱情还深。现在索隆死了，再也没有人会照应山治的背后，山治也不再有后顾之忧，每次出任务都像小宇宙爆发似的拚尽全力，连上级都看不过去。</p><p>上级提出要帮山治再找一个搭档，他拒绝了。</p><p>「我不需要搭档。」山治叼着菸，冷冷的说。</p><p>「你需要。你现在出任务太疯狂了。」哲普说。</p><p>「任务都完美解决了，臭老头你有什么不满？」山治皱起眉。</p><p>「你是在玩命，好几次你差点就死了！」</p><p>「但我不是没死吗？有什么好大惊小怪的。」</p><p>「所以你就是在等真的能让你死的任务对吗？」</p><p>山治没有回答，哲普当他默认了。</p><p>「听着，小茄子，我知道索隆的死对你打击很大，但你不能这样堕落下去。你需要有人照应你。」</p><p>「唯一能照应我的只有他。」</p><p>说完，山治离开了哲普的办公室。</p><p>***</p><p>「操，我被困住了。」山治躲在集装箱后面，四面八方全是渐渐把他包围起来的敌人。</p><p>「撑着点，后援马上就到。再十分钟。」军需官乌索普在山治的耳机里替他打气。</p><p>「我可能…连五分钟都撑不了了。」山治撇头看了看外面越来越近的敌人，他的子弹剩不多了。</p><p>
  <strong>绿藻，我要去找你了，你有等我吗？我说过迷路了要待在原地的，别让我找太久啊！</strong>
</p><p>山治在心里想着，一边检查弹夹。即使要死，也要先让敌人品尝地狱的滋味。山治正准备冲出去把子弹打光，在被乱枪扫射成蜂窝之前先用长腿踢断几根脖子，突然熟悉的刀刃切开肉体的声音唰唰的响起。</p><p>
  <strong>是后援吗？不是还要十分钟？</strong>
</p><p>敌人惨叫连连，所有人都在胡乱开火，情况乱成一团。山治偷偷探出半个头，一片腥风血雨中，在斩杀敌人的似乎只有一个人。</p><p>
  <strong>后援只有一个人！？搞什么啊？</strong>
</p><p>山治正感到不满，却发现那个后援在月光的照耀下闪着三道白光。</p><p>是三把刀！</p><p>而在三把刀制造出来的残影中间的，是无法错认的一团绿藻。</p><p>山治愣在原地，只能呆呆的看着他死去的搭档一路过关斩将，将挡在他面前的敌人全数砍飞。</p><p><strong>不能傻站在这里。</strong>山治举起枪，也杀了出去。刀光腿影，天下无敌。索隆和山治彷彿又回到以前搭档时的样子，中间的分别似乎完全不存在，默契依旧好到让人难以置信。不到几分钟，几百个敌人就全死光了，索隆全身沾满敌人的血，站在成堆的尸体中，对山治露出邪笑。</p><p>「唷，圈圈。」</p><p>两年了，索隆变得更结实，左眼上有一道疤痕，但笑容依然那么欠揍，那么…让山治想念。</p><p>见山治没有反应，索隆嘲笑：「怎么，认不出我了吗？真无情哪，圈圈。」</p><p>山治因他的话回过神来，他一脚踢出去，被索隆用三把刀挡下。两人久违的打了起来，刚刚的战斗似乎完全没消耗他们一丝精力。</p><p>「<strong>你这混蛋！这段时间都去哪逍遥了！？</strong>」</p><p>「<strong>才没有！我被抓去审问了！他们竟然怀疑我跟内鬼勾结。而且我受重伤好不好！花了一年才痊癒！烧伤很难治的好吗？倒是你，我不在的期间听说你很乱来啊！</strong>」</p><p>「<strong>乱来的明明就是你！知道快要爆炸了还冲向直升机是在想什么！？</strong>」</p><p>「<strong>我觉得可以抓到他嘛！而且也真的抓到了，虽然他全身三度灼伤。</strong>」</p><p>「<strong>那你把我推到海里是安什么好心？想自己独佔功劳吗？</strong>」</p><p>「<strong>你当时双腿都断了，待在那里一定被烧死好吗？我知道我自己一个就可以抓到那混蛋。</strong>」</p><p>「<strong>你明明就是觉得自己活不成了才那么做的吧！？不然那个临别一吻算什么？</strong>」</p><p>「<strong>你一直都不让我吻你，如果马上就要死了得赶快把握机会啊！</strong>」</p><p>「<strong>所以你要死了才愿意让我知道你爱我，那你把我丢下来要我怎么办？</strong>」</p><p>「<strong>反正你也不爱我，有什么关系？就当被狗咬了吧。</strong>」</p><p>「<strong>当然有关系，我也爱你啊！</strong>」</p><p>「我说…你们现在的对话都被录下来了喔。」乌索普小小声的在耳机里提醒。</p><p>打到一半的两人硬生生停了下来。</p><p>「「回去再说。」」</p><p>***</p><p>任务顺利完成，但两人却被关在医院里，虽然没什么大碍，还是被哲普停职了一个星期。</p><p>双人房里，索隆和山治各自躺在自己的病床上，继续吵架。</p><p>「你为什么都不告诉我？」山治无视主治医生乔巴的禁令，坐在床上抽菸。</p><p>「你表示得很清楚，你只想做，不想谈感情。」索隆躺在床上，闭着眼睛。</p><p>「因为感情只会成为包袱，你也很清楚。」</p><p>「啊，我知道，所以我才不说。只有性也很好。」</p><p>「你什么时候爱上我的？」</p><p>「打恶龙的时候。」</p><p>「那不是我们刚成为搭档两个月的时候的案子吗？」</p><p>「是啊。」</p><p>「那么久你都不打算说什么吗？如果我没有中春药，我们连肉体关系都不会有，你要怎么办？」</p><p>「不怎么办，就一直当你的搭档。」</p><p>「你是谁？把我认识的直球绿藻藏去哪了？」</p><p>「少囉嗦！要是说了导致你申请换搭档，我宁可什么也不说待在你身边。喂，你干什么？」</p><p>山治拔掉点滴的针头，来到索隆的床边，长腿一跨，骑上索隆的腰际。</p><p>「我这辈子的搭档就只有你，就算你是颗讨人厌的绿藻，我也永远不会换的。」山治直直盯着索隆的眼睛，严肃的告诉他。</p><p>「那你又是什么时候爱上我的？」索隆红了脸，望着坐在身上的山治，握住他的手。</p><p>「我不知道。你死了之后，我才发现我早就不能没有你了。」山治回握住索隆的手。</p><p>「我想吻你。」索隆吞吞口水，直视他的眼睛。</p><p>「那就吻吧。」山治俯下身，捕获索隆的唇。</p><p>两人吻得难分难舍，舌头追逐嬉戏，来不及吞咽的口水沿着嘴角流出。山治贴着索隆，发出呻吟。索隆将手插进山治的发丝，把他拉得更近。</p><p>一吻结束，山治趴在索隆身上喘气，索隆嗅着山治的头发，把他搂得更紧。</p><p>「这表示我们要谈感情了吗？」索隆低声问。</p><p>「反正也回不去了。」山治蹭蹭索隆的颈窝。</p><p>「包袱怎么办？」</p><p>「根据臭老头的说法，没有包袱的我太不受控了，所以有包袱是好事。」</p><p>「你就是这样说服自己的吗？」</p><p>「不想要吗？」</p><p>「要。」</p><p>「很好。」</p><p>「我想做。」</p><p>「那还不快点掏出来。」</p><p>医院里没有套子，但反正山治也不想用。这么久都没有使用的后穴很紧，索隆挺着涨得通红的阴茎耐心的帮山治开拓，反而是山治自己先忍不住，扶着索隆的阴茎就坐下去。</p><p>没好好弄松的结果就是只进去一个头就卡住了，山治撑着索隆的胸膛，咬着唇努力吞噬肉柱。索隆也被夹得很痛，他扶着山治的腰，小心的往上推。</p><p>等到好不容易整根都进去了，两人已经汗流浃背，气喘吁吁。</p><p>索隆等山治适应了一下，就开始往上顶，寻找那个他十分熟悉的快乐小点。头部擦过时，山治猛的拱起背，后穴紧缩起来。索隆露出邪笑，开始往那个点猛烈进攻。</p><p>山治被撞得呻吟不止。许久没用的后穴格外敏感。他瘫软在索隆胸膛上，被索隆一个翻身压到身下，完全没有断开两人相连的地方。</p><p>夺得了主导权，索隆更加深入的抽插让他怀念不已的小穴。山治的手攀上他的背，再次在光洁的背部留下深深的爪痕，尖锐的刺痛感让索隆的动作更加狂野，操得山治除了呻吟无法发出别的声音。</p><p>下身挺动得越来越快，索隆感觉他快要到了。他抬起头，看着山治迷蒙的双眼，那双微启的唇瓣闪着水光，诱惑着他，但他下意识的避开，因为山治不搞接吻那套。他正准备将脸埋进山治的颈窝，在高潮来临时在山治白皙的脖子吮个深红色，脸却被掰回来。山治用腿夹住索隆的腰，双手捧着他的脸，把他拉下去。在两人的唇撞在一起的瞬间，他们同时达到了高潮。索隆将炙热的种子全数喷洒在山治体内，山治的腹部也被自己的白浊溅得乱七八糟。</p><p>抽出疲软的分身，索隆滚到旁边去免得压死山治，但他把山治抱进怀里，把脸枕在他头顶上。</p><p>山治抖了一下。</p><p>「怎么了？」</p><p>「流出来了。」</p><p>「…抱歉。」</p><p>「没关系。只是不太习惯。」</p><p>「以后我会用套子，这次真的没预料到。」</p><p>「不用，我发现我喜欢你射在里面的感觉。」</p><p>「那清理…」</p><p>「当然是你负责。」</p><p>「好。」</p><p>「你是不是比以前大了？」</p><p>「都过两年了当然要长大点。」</p><p>「别再长了。再大我会吃不消。」</p><p>「我就把那当成称讚了。」</p><p>「好黏…」</p><p>「要洗澡吗？」</p><p>「再让我躺一下。」</p><p>「好。」</p><p>「你又硬了。」</p><p>「反正还没洗澡，再来一次？」</p><p>「我累…」</p><p>「那你趴着。」</p><p>「好。」</p><p>「已经操过一次了，你怎么还这么紧？」</p><p>「你他妈轻点！还肿着！」</p><p>「圈圈。」</p><p>「嗯？」</p><p>「我爱你。」</p><p>「我也爱你，绿藻。」</p><p>乌索普站在病房门外，很想把手里的花丢在门口就走人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>彩蛋</strong>
</p><p>「乌索普当时说后援要十分钟才会到，你怎么那么快就到了？」</p><p>「…其实我迷路了。」</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>